


and they were still roommates! (oh my god, they were still roommates)

by MahouShoujoKnight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, No Beta - We Die Liek Men, Roommates, Sex Toys, Trans Female Character, Trans!Edelgard, Trans!Petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoKnight/pseuds/MahouShoujoKnight
Summary: is a Sequel to Cathrheas' fic "and they were roommates! (oh my god, they were roommates)"Edelgard had been swept up in moment and ended up having sex with both her roommate and her roommate's girlfriend. The sex came easy, sorting out the feelings afterwards was the hard part.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	and they were still roommates! (oh my god, they were still roommates)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathrheas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/gifts).



> This is a Sequel to Cathrheas' fic "and they were roommates! (oh my god, they were roommates)" which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306311/chapters/48140056). Definitely suggest reading it before reading this, if no other reason than because it's hot stuff.
> 
> I want to thank them for letting me bounce off their work.

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident with Dorothea and Petra. And by incident, Edelgard meant incredibly hot sex. That is the problem with spotaneous sex, even the incredibly gratifying kind, it’s just kind of awkward afterwards. 

What were they now? It was obvious that Dorothea and Petra are still girlfriends, but where did that leave Edelgard in this whole mix? Is she their booty call? Are they friends with benefits? What exactly do these benefits entail? What are the rules? Edelgard struggled to figure out exactly how she was supposed to act around her roommate and now apparent fuck buddy.

“Fuck Buddy”. Or “Friends with Benefits” as Edelgard would prefer to call it. It didn’t matter how you sugar coat it, it didn’t sit well with Edelgard. While it was clear that Petra had some level of physical attraction towards her, Edelgard wanted something more than just something psychical. Edelgard yearned for the foreigner, so much that she thought maybe it’d be okay to just leave it this way. Being a “sex friend” was better than nothing at all.

At least that’s what Edelgard tried to tell herself, but she knew in her heart she’d never be satisfied with just that. 

In response Edelgard did the same thing she often did when complications came in her personal life: burying herself in her studies. She started studying in the library more often. Meals were had outside of the cafeteria. Basically whatever she could do to avoid being in the room. It wasn’t a long term solution.

So when Edelgard came to the dorm at around 5pm, she couldn’t blame Petra for being a little surprised. Even still, Petra greeted Edelgard with one of her sweet smiles that made Edelgard’s heart flutter. A quick glance around the room saw Dorothea wasn’t with her, another cause for Edelgard to internally cheer. What she needed was some one-on-one time with her roommate.

Petra was sitting on her bed with her nose in a book. She was still in her winter uniform with her jacket unbuttoned as she seemed relaxed on the bed. Edelgard tried not to pay attention to her while she removed her own jacket.

“So, where is Dorothea?” Edelgard politely asks.

Petra turns over from her book for a moment to look at Edelgard, “She is with choir practice.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Edelgard feels a bit foolish forgetting what days choir meets.

“Is there something you need from her?”

“No… I was actually wondering if we could talk” Edelgard ends it with a charming smile to help defuse some of the tension in the air.

“I think that would be good.” Petra replied as matter of fact. She puts her book down, and turns to sit on the edge of the bed, facing Edelgard. Edelgard, in turn, takes a seat next to her.

Petra motions for Edelgard to begin, but Edelgard hardly knows where to start. Speaking about her emotions has never been a strong suit of hers. It’s something she’s acquired from her upbringing. Her father wasn’t a very warm person. He taught Edelgard how to be strong and how to be clever. It made her into an admired leader in her class, but has prepared her poorly for things like talking with your crush. It led Edelgard to spending too much time on the sidelines while Dorothea made the first move, something Edelgard has come to regret. This time, though, Edelgard can try to fix her mistakes. And to do so she may need to be a little bit more like Dorothea.

“I… I like you. I like you a lot actually.” Edelgard confessed, feeling good finally having gotten it off her chest. “I know it seems redundant to say this at this point, I mean we’ve already had sex together, but I need you to know that it isn’t sexual for me, at least not all of it.

“I love how brave you are. You are so strong, yet have the kindest heart I know. God you have no idea how hard it’s been to control myself around you. Especially when you are with Dorothea. I just need you to know that I didn’t do what I did for Dorothea. I didn’t do it to get off. I did it to be close to you. I went along with it for you.”

Edelgard let’s the last word hang in the air as she holds Petra’s gaze, her hands bunched up at her lap, feeling more vulnerable than she’s ever felt in her life.

Petra’s face is flush as her lips part but no words come out. She takes her time, as if she knows that their relationship is on a tightrope. “I… didn’t know you felt this way…”

This causes Edelgard’s gaze to fall to the side, “Well, you have Dorothea. It’s not my place.” 

“Is that why you didn’t get along with Dorothea?” That made Edelgard chuckle nervously.

“Gods, I was so jealous. Acting like a stupid little high school girl. I wanted to smack the smug smile off her pretty little face.” Edelgard confessed, partially to Petra, but also to herself. It all seemed so pety now that she couldn’t help but laugh “But she really does care about you. In the end she was more mature than me, more than I gave her credit for. I can’t even bring myself to hate her now.”

It was the truth. Ever since that night where they had sex and Edelgard was able to unleash all her pent up frustration on Dorothea, she found her feelings for the young singer have changed. It was still a bit early to say that Edelgard liked Dorothea, but she could feel the seed of some new feelings planted in her heart. 

“She’s a good person. You have a good thing with her. It’s my fault for trying to get in the way with it, I should-” Petra stops Edelgard where she is by grasping her hand with her own, pulling her attention back to Petra.

“I like you too.” Petra’s beaming smile radiates a warmth that fills Edelgard to her core. It’s so bright that Edelgard finds it difficult to look into. 

“... But you have Dorothea”

“I know.” Petra shly speaks, “and I like her too. I care very deeply about both of you. Dorothea and I talked about it afterwards and she was very understanding and supportive.”

Edelgard can’t believe what she is hearing! She leans onto Petra’s body, burying her head into Petra’s shoulder so the foreign woman can’t see her shameful face. “How can she be so understanding? I just don’t understand it.”

“I am very lucky to have her. To have both of you.” Petra’s hands tighten their hold on Edelgard as she emphasizes the last point. Her other arm reaches around Edelgard to offer a comforting hand on her shoulder. They don’t say a word for a while as they hold this gentle embrace for what feels like an eternity.

Petra is the one to break the silence, taking the hand that was holding Edelgard’s hand away from that position to carefully lift Edelgard’s chin so she can reach her for a kiss. It’s a completely different from the passion laced kisses of last time. It’s just the brief brushing of soft lips.

It is Edelgard who is the first one to deepen the kiss and rampen up the passion. Her arms pull Petra in closer to a tighter embrace, relishing in the feeling of her body against her own. The moan of surprise that Petra releases is sweeter than any candy to Edelgard.

The feel of Petra’s body is completely different from Dorothea. The songstress body was soft and gentle, molding under Edelgard’s strength. Petra on the other hand hid a great deal of power in her athletic form. She could feel the power in Petra’s bisceps as her arms pulled at her back. As Edelgard’s hands grazed Petra’s thighs she could feel the tight muscles from all her jogging. There was no worry about breaking Petra, in fact she was beginning to suspect that Petra could not only take everything Edelgard could dish out but return the favor. 

One of Petra’s hands snuggles it’s way between them and finds itself feeling Edelgard’s growing hardness. Feeling her erection suddenly getting attention startled Edelgard out of the make out session. She doesn’t need to look to know how prominent her erection is showing, straining against the tightness of their skirt. It’s not terribly surprising. It’s been weeks since their last encounter and she hasn’t gotten off since then. 

“That, uh, looks uncomfortable. Plus you shouldn’t stain your skirt.” The tone of Petra’s voice now is raspy and shaky with unspoken desire. Edelgard just nods in response as she gets up to begin taking her clothes off. From the corner of her eye she can see Petra doing the same, removing her skirt and blouse, but she tries not to look. It feels weird to feign modesty now, but Edelgard's pride prevents her from letting it go.

“Achem.” 

When Edelgard turned back, Petra was completely naked. Standing before her, Petra looked like an amazonian goddess to Edelgard. It was nothing but toned muscles and chiseled abs on a womanly figure. Her sizable naked breast standing firm with twin hardened peaks begging Edelgard for attention. Between her large powerfully built thighs hung Petra’s cock; large, dark and hard, just like the rest of Petra’s body.

Edelgard can’t wait any longer, and why should she? After all, Petra was all but presenting herself for Edelgard to play with. So she takes the opportunity to do what she's always dreamed of. 

Not wasting any time, Edelgard moves in for a kiss, now full of passion and hunger. One hand threads itself in Petra’s hair and holds tightly, the other rests on her hip as it gently feels her naked skin. She lets out a moan as Petra begins to feel her up in turn. Hands roaming over her back and grazing her backside.

Escalating things, Edelgard moves a hand over to Petra’s cock. It feels hard and hot in her hand. Familiar, similar to her own, but different. She can tell from feeling it that Dorothea wasn’t lying about Petra being larger than her own. It is darker than her own. Her fingers slowly trace the curve of the shaft to the tip. 

‘Petra is hard.’ Edelgard smiles to herself, ‘She’s hard for me’

Dorothea did say as much, but it’s nice to have the confirmation in hand. Deciding against teasing her partner any further, Edelard begins to stroke Petra’s cock slowly, going down to the base before coming back to the head. It’s not like Edelgard has any experience in giving handjobs, but it couldn’t be that hard. She focused on the sort of actions she liked to use on herself, remembering to pay attention to the head.

It clearly has an effect on Petra, who gets more handsy with Edelgard. The hand near Edelgard’s bottom changes from just petting to taking a full handed grasp on the firm cheek. The feeling of Petra’s strong arms having her way with Edelgard made the young woman melt in her arms. 

A loud moan rumbled through Edelgard’s entire body. The feeling of being wanted so passionately was exhilarating. It made Edelgard anxious to see how else she could get Petra to react if she did more. And Edelgard knew exactly what she wanted to do next. 

Taking a break from the heated make out session, Edelgard settled down on her knees. From there she could gaze more closely at Petra’s magnificent member in front of her. It’s size was daunting, making Edelgard momentarily second guess if she could do this. Edelgard had never given a blow job before, and her experience on the receiving end was limited to that one time with Dorothea. 

The young woman began with an exploratory lick, letting her tongue taste the length from the sack to the tip. Once at the tip, her tongue elegantly swipes at the flowing juices before giving the head a soft kiss. The taste was not what Edelgard had expected at all. It wasn’t pleasant, but it also wasn’t altogether unpleasant. 

What was pleasing was the intense look of focus Petra gave her as she teased her. It was a look as if Edelgard was her entire world at this very moment. Blush on her cheek, lips barely parted, hands gripping the bed for support, and eyes silently pleading for Edelgard to move on. Who was she to say no to that look from the object of her affection?

Not that Edelgard could resist the scent for much longer anyway. Eagerly she wrapped both lips around the tip, drawing it into her mouth.

“Hng” It’s barely the lightest of moans squeaking out of Petra’s pursed lips, but the sound is sweeter than any cake. Edelgard’s lips curl into a smile around the cock. 

Slowly Edelgard takes more of Petra into her mouth. She carefully feels the throbbing member fill her mouth, the powerful smells swirls in her head. Edelgard’s tongue dances around the underside of the dick. Once Edelgard reaches the limit on the amount of Petra’s member can comfortably fit in her mouth, disappointingly short of the full length, she pulls back until just the tip is in her mouth. Then back Edelgard goes again, letting Petra invade her mouth again. Back and forth. In and out. 

Above her Petra began shedding her control as Edelgard lavished her sex with pleasure. Edelgard could make out their muffled squeaks and gasps of pleasure from her lover, as well as feel the small amounts shifting in Petra’s body as the woman in restrained attempts to seek more pleasure. 

“Fuck…” a couple more words escape though not in English, before Petra startles her by grasping a handfull of hair.

Petra’s strong grip on her catches Edelgard by surprise. Her eyes go wide open as the hand on her head pushes Edelgard to go deeper, taking in far more of the member than she originally thought possible. Somehow Edelgard was able to hold herself from gagging on the girth of it all.

Eventually Petra released her grip and Edelgard pulled her mouth off the dick for some air.

“Sorry.” Petra apologizes sheepishly. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Of course, they both knew the reason. Petra had been getting blown regularly by the experienced and talented Dorothea. From the one experience Edelgard had with the songstress’ mouth it was clear that Dorothea was capable of handling some roughness.

Edelgard knows it shouldn’t make her jealous. That she shouldn’t compare her still virgin-like self to the experienced Dorothea. Both of them have been so wonderful and welcoming to her, but it was hard for Edelgard to deny that she had a bit of a competitive streak to her. Edelgard hated to lose, that was true in life, and it turned out that was true in blow jobs as well.

“It’s fine” Edelgard replies, letting her hands trace the toned tanned muscles of Petra’s thighs before giving them a nice squeeze. “I can handle it.”

Petra hesitates, but Edelgard helps guide the hand back to her hair before she down to take the now wet cock back into her mouth.

There Edelgard waits for Petra to move, silently enjoying the heat radiating from the rod in her mouth. Petra gets the signal and with a firm grasp on the white locks begins a slow exploratory thrust forward.

The shallow thrust wasn’t farther than Edelgard had already been taking on her own volition, but the surprise and lack of control still made it an entirely different experience for Edelgard. The feeling of Petra pushing herself in and out of Edelgard’s mouth made the action take on a different tone, one where Petra is using Edelgard to seek out sexual satisfaction.

Edelgard should have been disgusted by the idea. Had someone mentioned her bottoming like this a few months ago she would have been adamantly against it. Yet somehow here with Petra as her partner the very thought of it was maddenly arousing. Knowing that she was the one bringing these reactions out of Petra. That Petra needed nothing more than to use Edelgard to make her cum.

Soon they found a steady rhythm between them. With Edelgard becoming more comfortable with the timing of her throat being invaded, she could better maneuver her tongue around the invading rod. 

“I-I’m… I’m going to…” Petra struggled to get the words out between her cries in her native tongue, but it was enough to give Edelgard the forewarning. She had been worried about this part, unsure how she would deal with the taste of semen. She pushed all that doubt back down to help her focus on relaxing to accept the foreign fluid.

After a few more thrusts in Edelgard’s mouth before the cock spasmed and Petra shot her load straight into the waiting throat.

“MMGH” Edelgard’s surprised shock muffled by the further filling of her mouth with the sticky ropey substance. Her eyes teared from the struggle to not choke, she swallowed it down her throat. Once she felt Petra was finished Edelgard slowly backed away from the phallus, releasing the shaft from her mouth with a wet pop leaving a thin strand of fluid still connecting her lips to Petra’s shaft. 

A sudden feeling of shame and arousal took hold of Edelgard as she realized what she had just done. She had sucked a cock then swallowed the load. She was a cocksucker. Petra must have sensed her confusion because she cupped her head in her hands to lift her head up. Inside Petra’s eyes Edelgard could see nothing but love and appreciation.

“Would you like me to return the favor?” Petra asks politely. It was a tempting offer for Edelgard, but the young woman had other plans tonight.

“I have something else in mind, actually.” And with that Edelgard moves to sit up on the bed. She then leans back as she spreads her legs up to present her precious entrance to the other girl.

She can tell from the glean in Petra’s eyes as they are glued to the sight between her legs that the position has had the desired effect. Edelgard takes it a step further by bringing a hand close to the tight entrance and plays with the outside. 

“Would you care to help” Edelgard teases, snapping Petra from the show and bringing her back into the game. Petra moved to the dresser near the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube to help with the coming activities. Edelgard moves her hand out of the way to make room for Petra to help out.

Edelgard had been naturally shy about her sexual experimentations with her ass. It had only been a few times when she was feeling exceptionally horny and in need of extra help to get off. It wasn’t the sort of thing that she wanted to Dorothea to know about, not at the time at least, but she felt different with Petra.

After generously coating a finger with the substance, Petra moves her finger to the Edelgards ass. Edelgard shutters from the sudden cold touch to her sensitive muscles, but that feeling pales in comparison to the feeling of Petra’s fingers probing the entrance as they peak inside her.

Edelgard lets out a noise that is halfway between pleasure and pain as she wills her body to relax. The woman has had some practice playing with her back entrance before, though less often than other forms of self-pleasure. She knows that she needs to relax and get through the initial pain and the pleasure that will come, but for now she needs to focus on letting her body accept the invading finger.

As the finger pierced into her, Edelgard instinctively rolled her hips to bring in more. Petra nuzzled along Edelgard’s neck, issuing calm words of encouragement for her. The foreigner was an entirely different sort of lover than Dorothea had been. Dorothea had been a tornado of sexual energy that Edelgard couldn’t help but be swept up by. Edelgard by her very nature was competitive and demanding, and the feelings of domination with the young woman had brought out sexual fantasies she hadn’t even been sure of until that moment. 

Petra wasn’t like Dorothea. Petra may have been built like an amazonian goddess, but beneath those toned tanned muscles was a gentle spirit. Her touch was soft and inviting. To the outside world Edelgard has to be a leader, a pillar people can count on, and know how to control people. Here with Petra in these four small walls, Petra was treating her something closer to a delicate princesses to be cherished and dotted upon. Being able to let her constant guard down and let Petra take care of her was a unique but pleasurable experience for the young leader.

Though that didn’t mean she didn’t want Petra to hurry up already. Her hips roll again as Petra begins exploring the bundle of nerves inside her. She doesn’t remember when her hands reached around to Petra’s back but she can feel her fingers dig into her hard muscles as they pull her closer in. 

“Please, more” Edelgard begs, and Petra responds by moving a second finger inside her. Edelgard body jerks suddenly at the increased pressure. Petra responds by scissoring her fingers back and forth to help open Edelgard up. The feeling is just too much for Edelgard. Even without touching it, her hard set stands erect as it ruts against Petra’s abs coating them with a thin layer of precum.

When Edelgard’s legs jolts it brushes up against Petra’s cock. Even though it had ejaculated not too long ago, Edelgard can feel Petra’s sex semi hard and hardening. The white haired woman knows from the way Petra’s hips gently roll ever so slightly seeking the friction of Edelgard’s thigh that she’s almost ready too.

“P-Petra… I’m ready” Edelgard can barely recognize her voice anymore through the panting. She loosens her grip on Petra’s back to allow her to lean back and look at her. From her perched position Petra scans how Edelgard is doing, as if to check in on progress. The way Petra’s attentive gaze looks over heat to rise to Edelgard’s face. Edelgard understands a bit of trouble Dorothea was complaining about, Petra is just too compassionate.

Edelgard could still see Petra’s hesitation in her eyes. “What is wrong?” 

When Petra still doesn’t respond, Edelgard takes her hand and squeezes comfortingly before speaking, “Tell me.”

“I… I was hoping to have you inside me.”

“Ah!” So that was the dilemma. Edelgard thought the hunger in Petra’s eyes was purely the desire to get inside, but apparently part of it was jealousy too. Petra looked at Edelgard writhing in pleasure from having her ass toyed with and wanted to feel that too! 

If that was the case, Edelgard could try to shift gears a bit to satisfy Petra “Ah… well then, I guess-”

“No, it’s no problem-”

“Really, I can-”

“Don’t worry-”

This time it was Petra who calmed Edelgard down with a gentle kiss. “I think I have something that can satisfy both of our needs.”

Petra went back to her dresser and dug into her clothing before pulling something out from the bottom. Once Edelgard saw the item, Edelgard knew what Petra meant.

It was a dildo. A long dildo. A double sided dildo. The sheer size of it made Edelgard blush, nearly matching the color of Petra’s blush as she held the pink toy. It had to have been at least 18 inches! Petra offers the item over to Edelgard for assessment.

“Dorothea bought this for me as a gift.” Petra states, “She said she wanted to help satisfy all of my needs.”

Of course, Dorothea was nothing if not an attentive lover, Edelgard had to concede. She probably would have gotten something similar for Edelgard, had she not let her pride get in the way of communicating with her.

“This is perfect.” Edelgard approved. 

Petra picked up the bottle of lube once again, “Give me a moment to prepare.”

Petra sat back on the bed and began playing with her entrance, carefully. The way Petra toyed with her own entrance was completely different from the way Edelgard had done so. Her fingers sunk into herself with seemingly little effort on her part. The gulf between their experience in this region was never more obvious.

Edelgard found herself mesmerized watching Petra anally masturbate in front of her. Fuck history and math, Edelgard wishes she could spend the rest of her life studying this very moment. The muffled sounds she makes, the deft movement of her fingers, how lonely her cock is, to the tiny twitches of pleasure that show on her face. She’d write poetry on the goddess in front of her. A beautiful show just for her.

Far too soon for Edelgard’s liking, Petra finished her personal show. “I think I’m ready if you are.”

Utterly speechless, Edelgard could only nod acknowledgement.

They waste little time getting in position. Edelgard goes first as she sits on her hands and knees on the soft bed. Petra behind her readies the toy for insertion. In this position Edelgard can’t see Petra’s actions, leaving her completely blind in anticipation. Finally it does come in the form of a gentle press of cold wet plastic as it begins it’s move through her. 

An obscene moan leaves her lips as she feels the bliss of being filled. It was different than anything else Edelgard had experienced. Much different than the fingers she’s played with on previous occasions. Then once she starts to feel comfortable, Petra begins pressing more inside her. 

It felt impossibly big already, leaving Edelgard’s head to whirl with doubts and hesitation. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all? Was this even possible? Yet something cut through all those questions. It was less an answer than it was a feeling. Edelgard’s determination to see this through. Her personal pride wouldn’t let her quit without trying. 

All she can do is will her insides to welcome the intrusion and let the waves of pain and pleasure wash through her. 

Then, after a while, Petra stops. Edelgard can feel Petra’s hand rub her hips as she leans over to her ear, “It’s done. How do you feel?”

“Gods… It feels so…” Edelgard hardly knows how to answer. She feels so full inside. It’s hitting nerves she didn’t know even existed before today. She can’t believe what she’s been pulled into. She didn’t expect to have 8 inches of a dildo stuffed in her ass when she got up this morning. What were these women doing to her? “...Amazing.” 

She can feel Petra smile as she gives her a comforting kiss, “Then it’s time to get this started.”

At first Edelgard doesn’t feel anything but embarrassment over the way her ass is in the air so shamelessly. At least she’s thankful that the position hides her face so Petra can’t see her blush. Then she begins to feel the first push of the dildo against her. It’s a light pressure, not like when Petra was trying to really push it against her, but she can feel the movements on the other side reverberate through the plastic and inside her.

“HNG” Edelgard can barely make out the groan leaking from Petra’s lips. She uses her anal muscles to tighten her grip on the dildo with her ass, holding it still while Petra continues to push it further inside. 

It’s a strange feeling hearing the noises and sensations of pleasure but being unable to see what was going on. The smallest gasps fueled Edelgard’s imagination of seeing the pained look of pleasure Petra could be making. It reminded her of the sounds Dorothea made that night weeks ago. Images of Dorothea’s soft body beneath her, so warm and inviting. The way her hair looked sprawled out and disheveled across the pale skin of her back.

She suddenly wishes that Dorothea was with them right now, her beautiful lips around her cock as she sucks her off. It surprises Edelgard to realize she wants Dorothea in that way. Just a bit earlier she was feeling jealous of Dorothea, but in the heat of this moment she wishes Dorothea was with them. 

These thoughts are interrupted when Edelgard feels the soft press of another ass touch upon her own. 

‘It fits!’ Edelgard thinks to herself. She can’t help but marvel at the reality of it. The girth of the dildo completely shared between the two girls. They were now linked body to body, together as one.

“How are you doing back there?” She turns around just in time to see Petra do the same. Petra’s hair is disheveled though Edelgard knows hers is probably the same. She raises a hand behind her to reach over to Petra who reciprocates the action. The feeling of their fingers entwined made her heart flutter.

“... Great.” it’s all Petra says, but it’s more than enough. After all, Edelgard knows exactly how Petra is feeling right now. It’s the same way she feels. The same plastic molding their insides.

“You ready?” Petra nods. And with that confirmation Edelgard begins. Slowly she moves herself forward as she pulls herself off the plastic toy inside her. The tip brushes against the sweet spots of her muscles as it leaves her tight hole aching to be filled once again. Then Edelgard slams her hips back down the shaft all the way down till her ass slaps against Petra’s firm one.

“Oooph!” Edelgard cries out from the pleasure as the shaft hits the right bundle of nerves inside her. She is vaguely aware of hearing Petra cry out at the same time but can’t focus on anything other than the large shaft churning her insides.

Then she feels the crash of Petra slamming back against her and she understands why. Petra’s insides are shoving the toy even deeper inside her hitting the bundle of nerves that is quickly becoming Edelgard’s favorite spot. The feeling is incredible. It’s more than just fucking herself on a dildo, it is the knowledge that while fucking herself she is also fucking Petra too. And the feelings Petra feels are then shared back to her. It’s electrifying. It’s exhilarating. There is nothing more than Edelgard wants than to feel more of it.

Both of them begin moving their hips wildly. There is no measure of rhythm or reason. This isn’t a dance, but two animals going off instinct as they seek further pleasure from one another. The sounds of raspy moans only drowned out by the sound of soft flesh slapping against each other. 

It takes a while but they do eventually find a rhythm together. Both of them pull off the shaft at the same time before they bring their taut asses back crashing against each other. The mutual pressure from both sides holds it steady as they fuck each other and themselves on it.

Before this when Edelgard had heard about having someone fuck her ass she had heard of having an orgasm without touching her sex but had doubts if she could achieve such a feat. Now with the dildo deep inside her and Petra’s ass she could absolutely believe that she could orgasm even with her sex lonely flapping about. 

It helps that she has the added sensation of her balls slapping together with Petra’s own on the back swing. On occasional downward swings she can even feel her dick swing up against Petra’s hard cock. The additional friction onto her lonely sex is electrifying, and Edelgard quickly feels herself speed up as she chases it.

Even with all of this, both inside and out, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something. One thing that would help tip it all over the edge. It was hard to think with all the pleasure and pain running across her body, swirling in her head. 

“Edelgard…! Ah! Edelgard!” Hearing Petra’s voice so passionately cry out her name made Edelgard realize exactly what it is she is missing.

“Petra, talk to me…!” This position didn’t offer much in the way of seeing Petra and her expressions of pleasure. To make up for that gap, Edelgard needed to hear it from Petra’s voice.

“W-What?”

“T-tell me how it f-feels? For y-you?” She found it rather difficult to try to hold a conversation while not stopping her hips from moving. As it was, she had to slow down so she could multitask better. 

“Ah, aaah, good. Soo good.” Petra’s voice cracks with pleasure.

“Be specific.” Edelgard emphasizes that last point with a powerful thrust of her hips, causing an immediate obscene sound to rumble out of Petra.

“Ah, it’s big, hhf, deep, aah, and cold.”

Edelgard’s nails dig into the bed sheets as she squeezes her eyes shut tightly, “More... give me more.”

Whether she meant more details or more force, even Edelgard was unsure. Luckily Petra seemed to offer all of the above. 

“It's hitting my-aaah, I-I’m close, ah!” Petra pleas. Edelgard can tell it’s the truth through the movement and ripples of her body. Their legs struggle to keep them stead as the bed shakes and the sheets come loose. Their legs bump into each other in an unorganized mess, leaving Edelgard amazed that they haven’t fallen off already.

“Me too, ah, I can’t, mmph, hold on.” Edelgard cries out. The pleasure rippling through her body is driving her mad. She lets out weak breathy noises between each of the now quick and short thrusts. Yet Edelgard refuses to let the pleasure consume her, not before Petra. Whether it’s pride, compassion or her competitive spirit, Edelgard isn’t entirely sure. Suppose it doesn’t really matter which, all she knew was that she felt the deep need to not be the first to cum.

Lucky for her she doesn’t have to wait long for Petra to begin screaming out her name. Edelgard can feel her cum through the ripples of pleasure of Petra’s convulsing body that Edelgard feels from their brushing legs all the way to the dildo between them. 

Feeling her partner finally peak, Edelgard stops holding back and lets herself unravel. A pillow is conveniently close for Edelgard to muffle her screams. A spare hand moves to stroke her cock as it begins to release spurt after spurt of hot white cum onto the bed.

Finally as all strength leaves her body, Edelgard collapses next to Petra in a sweaty heat. Laying on top of her own cum puddle should disgust Edelgard, but she is too exhausted to care. All she can think about is the feeling of the toy exiting her body, her gaping hole still twitching from the sudden change. That and taking a nap on the small bed together with her dear...

“Well done, you two!” clapped Dorothea, eyes gleaming with excitement as if she had gotten front row seats to the most astonishing opera. 

“Ugh, Dorothea! How long have you been there? What happened to Choir practice?” Edelgard snarks. The sharp words are the same she has always used with Dorothea, yet there is something different laced in the tone. Edelgard can't help but try to hide the way her lips form an uncharacteristic smile.

“Ended early.” Dorothea sang sweetly, “and not too long, just saw the end. The two of you were so engulfed in your extracurricular activities that I didn’t want to break the spell. You two really should lock your doors.”

Edelgard snickers loudly. Dorothea is once again one step ahead of her. She doubts she’ll ever be able to get the better of that one. 

Dorothea approaches the bed while picking up the tossed clothing and pulling at the sheets. “Well move aside. Someone needs to clean up after the mess you’ve made.”

Seeing an opening, Edelgard snatches Dorothea into her arms and tosses her onto the bed with her Petra. Dorothea lets out a loud yelp but doesn’t resist. Petra pounces on the other side of her, together they hold her close between them.

“No! Stop it! You’ll ruin my uniform!” Dorothea protests while futilely flail about. 

Petra nuzzles her head on Dorothea’s shoulder while affectionately giving kisses across her neck. As she does this her eyes never waver from Edelgard’s. “It’ll be fine, love, worry about that later.”

Edelgard still doesn’t have all the answers. She still doesn’t know where all of this is going. For the moment though, she feels comfortable to just see where it all goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard is a useless lesbian


End file.
